This proposal requests financial aid for the implementation and expansion of a comprehensive animal resources program for the University of Wisconsin - Madison. The purposes of the program are as follows: 1. The operation of an investigative laboratory for the investigation and diagnosis of research animal disease problems as they occur on the campus. The advising and guidance of faculty members using such animals so as to control or prevent such disease. 2. The coordination and upgrading of veterinary services so as to meet nationally accepted standards and to provide more efficient use of the animal care talents presently available on the campus. To initiate animal care services not presently available on the campus. 3. To initiate and/or advise the improvement, remodeling, or construction of animal facilities so as to meet the requirements of Public Law 89-544 as amended and those recommendations of the National Research Council. The institution of these steps is expected to result in a program of research into laboratory animal disease problems as they are encountered, and to lead to the creation of a training program and associated courses in laboratory animal husbandry and medicine.